


Something Different

by Squidilton



Series: Bokuaka Omegaverse [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidilton/pseuds/Squidilton
Summary: It's been a few years since High School, Koutarou and Keiji are now married and expecting.Book 2 of Something New
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Omegaverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162493
Comments: 13
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been years since highschool, I’m now twenty seven with my own life ahead of me. I’ve been stuck in an office now for nearly five years, but I enjoy my job and the people who I am around everyday. When I finished High School, I went to Tokyo University for my Literature degree, my parents couldn’t have been happier for me and were proud of my achievement. It was very rare to see Omegas take degrees as usually parents would be the ones to force their child into being a stay at home wife/husband. My parents pushed my career and kept me high in what I wanted to do. Koutarou was at the same University I went to with his scholarship in volleyball. He loved the sport so much that it is now his career. 

When I graduated from University, Koutarou couldn’t have surprised me more as the evening of my graduation he proposed to me. He had recently just joined the MSBY Black Jackals and was beginning his career. He said to me on his proposal” Keiji, my sweet Omega, the first time we met you was such a nervous ball, but that one moment made me realise how much I would fall for you. You’re beautiful in so many different ways that words could never match your beauty, you have done so much for me so far and I hope we can keep going on this adventure. So, will you marry me?”

I said” Yes!!”

I was pleasantly surprised with the proposal, but I couldn’t have been happier to be engaged to this Alpha. He is the one who I would happily wake up everyday to and spend the rest of my life with. He had told me that he had gone to my parents for their approval, my dad had gone into deep interrogation with the man, but my mum ended up stopping my dad and let him have their approval. 

The ring was a small diamond platinum ring, I had reminded him that I am not one for wanting anything too flashy. I like things simple, the ring was stunning in my eyes and I couldn’t have asked for anything more. I was more surprised he managed to afford something platinum.

When we got married, Koutarou wore a black suit with a grey vest and gold tie. Traditionally Omegas male or female would wear a dress, I’m not always one for sticking to tradition, but when I went shopping for wedding attire with Konoha,Kenma, Suga and my parents I fell in love with dresses. I tried on a couple of suits, but by the time I had worn a ballgown dress I didn’t want to take it off. My mum reminded me that I should just wear whatever makes me happy and commented on how beautiful I looked in the dress. In the end, I went for a white ball gown dress with a sweetheart neckline. My veil went down to the floor as I wanted a slight train as I would walk down the aisle. 

The day I walked down the aisle with my dad holding my arm, Koutarou couldn’t hide his obvious blush as I wore that gown to where he stood at the altar. Kuroo was obviously his best man while I had Konoha, Kenma and Suga as my bridesmaids, I couldn’t decide who should be maid of honour so I opted out of that decision and had three bridesmaids instead. Our wedding was small with just family and friends in the venue. Both of us wanted a small wedding, something that would be special to us. When Kou said his vows first, the tears couldn’t stop flowing as he spoke, in the end he embraced me as I weeped in his arms. Suga commented about how he would have to retouch my makeup to lighten everything up with some humour. When I said my vows of course the big and strong Alpha broke down about how my words were too beautiful for this world. After our crying session at the altar, the rings were brought up and we were officially married. Then, the reception happened.

Of course everyone got pissed and no one had a clear memory of what happened, but as being the less drunk and idiotic one there I remember everything clear as day. When Kou and I walked in everyone began their meal, afterwards it was the speeches. Kuroo went into tears about how his best bro was now a taken bro, acting as if Kou wasn’t since he was seventeen. The two of them ended up crying in each other's arms, and vowed to continue being best bros. Suga made a drunk speech about how we met and how much third wheeling he has had to do and called Daichi to be with him so he doesn’t act like a single friend. My dad made the next speech with how his precious only child is now not so little anymore and talks about embarrassing memories which I ended up drinking away in hope I would forget them, to which I didn’t. Koutarou’s mum did a speech which was much more heartwarming, that was until I forgot she was a Bokuto and got a powerpoint presentation up of Koutarou’s baby memories, the best one being the bath video. We all ended up laughing while Kou put his head in my chest embarrassed. Soon, the party began, Kou took my hand leading me to the dance floor for our first dance. The song being Clair De Lune, most of it was just me swaying in Kou’s arms, but that was the place I was happiest. I let my pheromones run freely as I couldn’t be in a happier place. Afterwards, cha cha slide came on and a load of drunk people began the dance. It didn't take long for macarena to play after that and the party went on.

I then got ready to throw the bouquet, and Kenma was the one who had unintentionally caught it, Kuroo soon hid behind Kou in fear knowing Kenma would be expecting a proposal. We all laughed at how Kuroo was acting, Kenma said” Propose to me when you want, but if you get a ring I’ll be disappointed.”

The night came to an end and it was obvious what happened that night as in the morning I woke up with Kou naked beside me.


	2. Chapter 2

Years had passed since the wedding, being with my Alpha made me the happiest Omega I could be. I had the odd occasion with some Alphas trying to hit on me and it became fun just showing my ring, most would back off while others would learn, they’d be the ones who would get away quickly when I was with others such as Konoha or Suga. 

However, one day, that was when the sickness had kicked in. It had been a couple of weeks since my heat had ended, and the sick feeling had suddenly appeared. It was most likely due to the heat, on rare occasions I would feel ill or get a sudden sickness bug. There was nothing more to think about. I went to work the morning it had appeared and continued with my day. As I went on with morning at work I could help but feel the urge to throw up. When I was talking with Udai, another Omega I had made friends with, I knew if I didn’t get to a bathroom soon enough I would vomit. I didn’t bother saying an excuse or a goodbye, I just dashed off to the bathroom to where I couldn’t hold the vomit in any longer. Udai had followed me in there where I couldn’t stop the vomit from escaping. After a while of hugging the toilet, Udai asked” Akaashi, are you feeling alright? Should I call you a taxi to take you home?”

“ It’s fine, don’t worry too much, I’m fit enough to work.”  
“ What do you mean you’re fit enough to work, you workaholic?! You just threw up!”

“ I just needed to vomit, I can still stand and progress with our work.”

“ Akaashi, go home.”

After the debate of going home, I ended up following what Udai said and took the train home. I couldn’t help but continue to feel the sickness more as the train moved back home. It was uncomfortable with the amount of people on the train and being crammed into one area, but welcome to the train life of going to work and back. Soon, I got out of the train and made my way back home, I noticed the car wasn’t there so Kou wasn’t home yet and most likely wouldn’t be for the next few hours as it had just gone past noon.

Once I made it inside the home and took my shoes off, I collapsed onto the sofa to where I slept for the next few hours on an empty stomach with a mouth tasting of vomit, the height of life. When I woke up I felt someone shaking me slightly and saw that Koutarou had arrived home, he had a concerned look on his face when he saw me. I said hello and asked him” Are you ok? You look a little sad.”

“ Keiji, you’re never home earlier than me let alone you just sleeping on the sofa, is everything ok with you?”

“ I think I have a stomach bug.”

That sentence quickly put the Alpha into a frenzy as he ran around the house looking for blankets and comfort items, such as pillows and stuffed animals. I was soon on the sofa in a mountain of blankets with two pillows for my back and head along with four stuffed animals on the mountain. After I was covered in the blankets, Kou also got a couple of his hoodies to give me some comfort as if I was in the nest. It didn’t take long for Kou to go in the kitchen and make dinner, I could hear the struggles of the Alpha as this wasn’t his usual job, but he still made me a wonderful soup and he had exactly the same.

The next day I had the same feeling and chose to call up work to say I would be off, it was uncomfortable with the stomach cramps and nausea. I told Kou to go straight to practice as I would be fine, I could see in his eyes and smell in his scent that he was concerned, but a reminder was all he needed. He made me promise that I would call him if I need anything to which I agreed of course. When he left that was when I sprinted to the bathroom to vomit once more into the toilet bowl, the taste of vomit lingered with me and the smell of the vomit in the toilet made me throw up even more.

During the day I got a call from Suga, which I answered immediately he was on a break at work and Kou had informed him of my condition along with my other friends. He just allowed me to forget everything that was going on as he told me all about the children at the kindergarten. He said if I ever had kids they better not be as insane as Hinata and Atsumu’s. The two of them had an accidental pregnancy, with a one night stand however, the two can’t leave each other’s side. It surprised me when their relationship came out as I thought he would be with Kageyama, but I’m happy for the both of them. Konoha came by in the afternoon to give me some medication that would help with the sickness as he’s a pharmacist and would know what to have. As we were talking he asked me” Akaashi, do you think there is a possibility you could be pregnant?”

“ I don’t think so, I think I would know if I was pregnant and this just feels like a normal stomach bug.”

“ Well, for fun, try this test.”

I didn’t want to do it, but Konoha kept going on about it and wouldn’t drop the subject, so in the end I walked into the bathroom to do the test. I was slightly wobbly on my legs from having just laid in bed and the sofa all day, but I still managed to pee on the stick. The test said to wait five minutes, which I did. I ended up getting bored and just on the toilet going through social media on my phone. I didn’t have any belief that I would be pregnant, I hear it’s harder for male Omegas to get pregnant compared to females, but saying that it isn’t impossible, I mean just look at Hinata with his son.

I noticed it had been five minutes and went to go look at the pregnancy test and saw;

Two lines.


	3. Chapter 3

I had to blink twice just to even look at the stick, I poked my head out of the bathroom door to see Konoha on the edge of the bed on his phone. I asked him” How many tests do you have?”

He soon looked up, now distracted by my words, he replied” I have a few more, why?”

“ I think it gave me a false positive.”

He just rolls his eyes” Are we going through the denial faze?”

“ Just give me the tests.”

He gave me all the tastes he had in the small pharmacy bag and it didn’t matter how many I took, all came out positive. I wondered how Kou would react to the news and would he be happy? We’ve never talked about having kids, but he does go on about how adorable they are and how chubby their cheeks are, but that’s just Kou. I couldn’t think straight about the topic, I was worried he wouldn’t be happy that this was something that was coming too soon into our lives. However saying that, most people around us already have at least one child. Konoha and Washio a daughter, Hinata and Atsumu a son, Daichi and Suga twin boys. Was it the right time? Or am I getting too ahead of myself here?

A knock on the bathroom door took me away from my thoughts and when I opened it, I saw Konoha. He asked me” What are the results?”

“ I-I think I’m...P-p-”

I couldn’t even say the damn words because of my nerves, I just didn’t want any of this to be real. I would rather take the sickness bug and go by this point. Konoha said” I know you’re worried about how Bo will react, but everything will be fine.”

“ We’ve never talked about kids, I don’t even know if he wants one.”

“ Do you want one?”

That was the golden question right there, I have always liked the image of being at home spending time with the children and my husband, but that has never been my reality. My reality has always been to get up in the morning, have breakfast, get to the train station, go to work, finish work and come home, cook and clean the house until Kou comes home then go to sleep. That has always been my life, children have never entered my mind and have never made an entrance into my world. But, the thought of them, the thought of carrying one is something I do want, it’s something that I feel I need in my life. 

I say to Konoha” I do want a child, I just didn’t think it would come this soon. It’s just a little shocking.”

“ Understandable, for now, just have a nap or something to take your mind off it. I’ll clean everything up.”

“ Are you sure?”

“ Yeah it’s fine, the longer I stay here the more Tatsuki gets to suffer with our kid.”

I chuckle at the thought of Washio having to take care of their gremlin, out of all the kids I have had the pleasure of meeting, their daughter can truly be a nightmare and we all know she all got it from Konoha.

When I woke up from my nap, I saw Konoha had left a note and a glass of water for me, the note had basically said he had gone home as it was getting late and he didn’t want to deal with any unwanted attention. Our world is like this, it’s safer to travel when there is light outside if you’re a lone Omega. It’s our reality, but it’s how we get by everyday. 

The front door opened soon after I read the note and drank the water, Kou walked into the bedroom to where I was. He said” Hey, Ji. You’re looking a lot better.”

“ I’m feeling a lot better.”

I wasn’t, I was panicking, there wasn’t much to say on how I was feeling about the predicament I was in at this moment. It also felt uncomfortable keeping such a secret from Koutarou, but then again how was I supposed to tell him? When was the right moment to tell the Alpha that he’s knocked me up unintentionally?

As Koutarou had made dinner last night, I chose to go and make dinner for us tonight, only to see him in the kitchen cooking once more. I didn’t want to distract him as he was fully concentrating on making the meal, so I walked back into the living room and laid on the sofa watching TV.

As we were eating dinner, Koutarou asked” Did Konoha manage to help you out with your stomach bug?”

It was better to be straightforward with the situation and tell him exactly what was going on with me, I’m just hoping he will be happy about it and not try to keep me out like some Omegas have to go through.

“ Kou, he worked out what was wrong with me?”

“ What is it?”

“ I’m pregnant.”

“ Are you sure?”

What the hell did he mean if I’m sure? I felt some anger begin to boil inside me from the ignorant question. I reply” Yes, I took multiple tests and all have come out the same. Is there an issue with that?”

“ Keiji, are we even ready to have a baby?”

“ I thought you would be happy.”

It just went silent, he wasn’t happy. Why should I be told not to worry when this is his reaction? I should have known when we hadn’t talked about it, it meant he never wanted a kid. He probably wanted to stay in this nice domestic lifestyle we have managed to agave with one another for so long.

I placed my half finished meal on the table and grabbed my coat, phone and keys. Kou stood up and asked” Where are you going?”

“ Konoha and Washio’s place, it seems I would be more welcomed there than here. I’ll give you some time to think. And don’t worry, I’ll walk there as it’s not far and I know you’ll need the car for tomorrow.”

“ Kei--”

I soon closed the door leaving him and walked outside in the September breeze.

As I walked that was when the tears started streaming down my red cheeks, all I could feel was pain and hurt from what he had said. There was no goofy smile, there was no happiness like there is in movies and books. I was stuck in a harsh reality of being shone out for being pregnant, something I never asked for.


	4. Chapter 4

Knocking on the door of Konoha and Washio’s home, I could hear some noises and saw that a little girl opened the door. It was the usual hyperactive Yura, she seemed quite excited to see me as she screamed” MAMAAAA, UNCLE KEIJIIII!!!!!!”

It didn’t take long for Konoha to run to the door scooping up his daughter in the process, he looked at my red and puffy eyes, the tear stained cheeks and said” He didn’t react well then…”

I couldn’t speak anymore and felt the sobs rise in my throat once more. Konoha passed his daughter to Washio and hugged me as I cried in his chest. I always thought Koutarou would be happy, he loves kids, but this has come as a shock to all of us and yet this was the way he chose to be. Konoha sat me on the sofa as I continued to cry in his arms, Yura commented” Papa, why is uncle Keiji crying?”

“ Uncle Keiji just hasn’t had a good day that’s all.”

That was the way that would be easier for a child to understand, she wouldn’t really understand why her uncle is crying in her mother’s arms. Once I stopped crying, I pulled myself away from Konoha’s chest and that was when I saw how mad he had got. Not only could you see in his face that he was angry with Koutarou, but his pheromones couldn’t be any more sour. He kept his arms around me and said” I’m going to kill that idiot when I see him. How could he react like that?! He’s not the one who has to carry the baby and give birth?!”

“ He was just shocked, he probably didn’t know how to react, that’s what I want to assume.”

Konoha took a breath and said” I’ll go set up the guest bedroom, have you eaten?”

“ Yes.”

Konoha left the room to get set up the guest bedroom while I stayed in the living room, Yura soon came over and we began having a tea party. Despite how mental she can be at times, she is fun to be around and whenever she’s someone sad, she always tries to make them happy again no matter who it is. I’ve seen times when Konoha has had a bad day at work, so Yura will just shower him hugs and stuffed toys. It makes me wonder what my baby will be like, will they have a personality like Koutarou, very hyper but very emotionally sympathetic or like me quite stone cold and emotional? 

Washio sat down next to me and asked” How did Koutarou react?”

I went into detail about what happened, I couldn’t cry much on the situation anymore, I had shed enough tears on it. I just felt tired and exhausted from the day. Washio replied” That guy can be an idiot sometimes, but because it’s you, he’ll most likely come around and apologise.”

“ I hope so, because I can’t live a life without, Kou.”

Konoha came downstairs and took me to where the guest bedroom was, he closed the door and I soon passed out on the bed.

I chose to go to work the next morning finding it would be a good distraction, I would probably feel sick once more, but it’s better than being stuck indoors all day long. I left a note for the family and got to work, it was difficult trying to work knowing I didn’t have the supplies I would usually have as my work bag was still at home, but I can survive one day without it. When I got to work, a lot of my co-workers ran up to me asking if I’m ok as I rarely take any sick days. I’m one of those people who would come in with a fever and do me best to work, it would always fail, but if I can get a bit of work done, then I’m happy.

I just told everyone it was a sick bug, I didn’t want to tell everyone I was pregnant immediately not since with how Kou reacted, many people would probably do the same. I can only just my close friends to know what’s going on, and Konoha is the only one who knows along with Washio of course.

Work went on as usual, nothing special, I felt the nausea and I did throw up on one occasion and luckily no one saw it thankfully. I was soon on the train once more going home, I had to stand this time on it. The nausea is always worse on the train, but this was the most packed the train had been in a lone while. With all the scents and being squashed in the middle was painful, an Alpha noticed my struggle and asked” Are you ok?”

I nodded, I would rather not draw any attention to myself, I felt slightly dizzy, but I would assume that would be from not eating a lot that day. I have been so distracted with work and deadlines, that lunch and breakfast never occurred to me. The dizziness settled in more and I could feel myself swaying. This caught the attention of many people aboard, many Alphas went to help me get seated. When I got a seat I felt slightly better, but not by a lot. I was aware I would probably pass out, at least this time it wouldn’t be on the ground or on a group of people. The darkness had begun to cave in and I was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up I could hear some sort of beeping, the was something on my hand I would assume someone is holding it judging by the grip. I opened my eyes more and saw the bright lights, I knew from the beeping and smell it was a hospital room. When I turned to see who was holding my hand, I saw Kou, my eyes widened from the shock of seeing him. He was passed out as he held my hand, I turned to see the door was opening, Konoha, Washio, Suga and Daichi all walked into the room. Konoha said” Good to see you’re awake sleeping beauty compared to the beast at your side.”

Suga nudged him at his side from his comment, and said” It’s good to see you’re awake, Keiji.”

After Suga had said that, I had a sudden panic form in me and looked to my stomach and asked” Is the bab--”

Konoha says” You just fainted, the baby is fine don’t worry. You just had a lack of nutrition, something along those lines. You have to remember to eat, Keiji! It’s not just you now, you need to constantly think about the baby as well.”

I nodded from his comment and asked” How did Kou know I fainted?”

Daichi says” Koutarou got the call from the hospital about what happened, he then called all of us and told us what happened. By the time we got here, he was at your side holding your hand and crying.”

When I looked at his face more clearly you could see the tear stains on his cheeks, I squeezed his hand to comfort him and that was when he woke up. He just embraced me and said” Thank god you’re ok, Ji, I was so worried. I’m so sorry for what I said, I was just scared. We never planned for any of this and when I hea--”

“ Calm down, Kou, I’m fine and the baby is fine as well.”

I moved on the bed slightly so Kou could lay next to me, I nuzzled myself into his chest where I found comfort. Konoha says to interrupt” It feels like High School once more with you two being lovey dovey.”

I said” And with how you would then still be holding Washio’s hand, which you are most likely doing now.”

Konoha rolled his eyes at the comment to which we all laughed at and then the doctor walked in. The doctor says” It’s good to see that you’re awake Akaashi-san, we’re just going to do an ultrasound soon to check on how the fetus is doing.”

I nod and the doctor soon leaves, I felt a wave of excitement come over me as I would get to do my first ultrasound soon. I would get to see our little baby for the first time, I was aware they wouldn’t look like much, but it still meant a lot to me and I couldn’t be more excited. Suga comments” I’m surprised that none of us could tell you were pregnant with how sweet your scent has got.”

I smiled at the comment, I looked to Kou and asked” Are you truly happy about having a baby?”

He put his arms around me saying” Of course Keiji, I’m more than happy to have a baby with you.”

I was thankful and ecstatic that he was happy with having the baby, it brought some peace for me knowing that he was happy with how things are now. I was worried that I would have to learn to raise the baby on my own and live without him. I don’t think I could have survived long with him.

It didn’t take long for the doctor to come in with the ultrasound machine, he also had with him a nurse. The doctor says” The gel is a bit cold, just to prewarn you.”

I nod and they were right when they said it was cold as I felt a slight shiver from the coolness of it. The doctor soon got the ultrasound probe and moved it around my stomach. That was when we saw our baby there of course they were nothing more than a fetus, but it still gave me a warm feeling in my chest knowing that our child is there. The doctor asked” Do you know how far along you are, Akaashi-san?”

“ No.”

“ You’re just over 3 weeks pregnant, Akaashi-san, congratulations.”

“ Thank you.”

I was happy to know how far along I was now, the doctor got a couple of pictures of the baby to give to us. I wanted to give one to my parents, Kou wanted to do the same and we wanted to of course one for ourselves. Konoha and Suga had also begged us to have a picture to which we said yes to. I was wondering how my parents would react to us having a baby. They would probably be fine, but I thought that last time and it didn’t really turn out that way, so who knows?

I could go home soon enough and would have to return in 5 weeks to see our midwife and check on how the baby is doing. I was also told that I would need to relax more as everyone had mentioned how much I worked, I wondered if it was just all of them trying to get me to relax and take time off work. I would most likely do the same hours I usually do, I don’t get that stressed with work most of the time. At least that’s what I would like to think.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a few days since I had been discharged, I had done the same work as usual and worked from home sometimes just to please everyone. All my friends and husband didn’t want me to do the workload that I have been doing for the past few years, but work was what kept me going and I enjoyed it.

However, today was a saturday, Kou and I would be going to his parents today for a family meal. Emiko, one of Kou’s sisters, has organised the meal as we hadn’t seen each other for a while. It would give us the chance to tell them the surprise about our baby and catching up again. Kou was finishing up getting ready as I sat downstairs waiting for him, I was just checking emails on my phones for the upcoming deadline. I soon heard the footsteps coming down the stairs and put my phone away. I took Kou’s arm and walked out the door to the car. The car ride wasn’t too long as we live pretty close to Kou’s parent’s home, it was only about a ten to fifteen minute drive from hours. 

Once we arrived at the home we saw Emiko and Akemi’s cars outside the house, meaning we were late once more to a family dinner with the Bokuto’s. This has happened on many occasions and everyone is now never surprised about how late we are. We leave the car and go to knock on the door to be welcomed by Bokuto’s dad Shiro, he was quite a tall and well built man. You can see a lot of his features in his son, the two are practically identical apart from the eyes. Once we walk in and take our shoes off we look to see Emiko playing with her daughter in the middle of the room while Akemi is on her laptop working. Emiko is an engineer, she is a female Alpha and has a wife who is an Omega. Akemi is also an Alpha, she has a male Beta boyfriend and works in an office, I’m not exactly sure what she does, but like me, she is constantly working. From this it would be expected the whole family is a full Alpha family, but that would be incorrect as the Bokuto mother is an Omega like myself. She is quite the petite lady with quite dark hair and pale skin with the bright golden eyes like Kou. 

Emiko notices our presence immediately and runs over to us with her daughter in her arms, her daughter is only two years old. She says” It’s good to see you two are keeping up with your track record of never being on time.”

Kou quickly barks back” Hey! We’re only five minutes late this time.”

“ Still late.”

Kou soon gets grumpy after knowing he wouldn’t win his argument with his eldest sister, she then turns to me and says” It’s good to see you, Keiji, it’s been ages since we last saw each other.”

“ It has been, it’s good to catch up again.”

Kou interrupts” Why are you nice to him and not me?”

Emiko just ignores the grumpy Alpha and leads us to the living room. I sit down for her daughter Aiko as we play with her and her toy blocks. It didn’t take long for Hanako, Kou’s mother, to walk into the room and greet us all. She still had her apron on from cooking” Hello, Keiji and Koutarou, it’s good to see you two arrived on time.”

The late joke never ends with any of the members.

We both said hello to her and it didn’t take us long to be at the dinner table for dinner. His mother decided to make Yakiniku as apparently whenever Kou texts his mother that’s all he goes on about and got tired of the whines from the Alpha. As we were eating, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that from time to time Emiko would be feeding her daughter and allowing her wife to eat. I had noticed while we were here that Akemi’s boyfriend wasn’t here which was oddly strange as the two always seemed tied to the hip. Everyone around the table was quiet as they ate apart from the odd conversation that would erupt, but soon the meal had finished and we were about to have drinks. Just before I was about to get poured a glass of sake, I said” I can’t drink at the minute.”

Shiro looked slightly confused from what I had said and asked” Are you sick? Or are you driving this time around?”

I looked at Kou who held my hand, I took an envelope out of my pocket and said” Actually, we have some news.”

I passed the envelop to Hanako who opened the envelope, once she took the picture that was inside she had the biggest smile on her face and screamed” WE’RE GOING TO BE GRANDPARENTS AGAIN!!!”

Shiro looked at the photo and had the same smile on his face then began to cheer, Emiko and Akemi went to look at the picture. Emiko says” I thought there was something different about your scent, but I couldn’t put my finger on it.”

Her wife then says” Well you should have realised soon enough, my scent did the same thing.”

Emiko looked shocked and said” How did you know this entire time?!”

She raised an eyebrow and replied” I’m an Omega and have been a pregnant one as well.”

Emiko looked to Aiko saying” Oh yeah.”

The whole interaction made me laugh a bit, I wasn’t surprised too much that her wife knew about the pregnancy and I’m happy she managed to keep it silent for our sake. Everyone in the family was as happy as anything knowing there would be another child soon to join the Bokuto’s.

A couple of days later we were going to my parent’s house which was much further compared to the Bokuto’s as it would take 20 minutes to half an hour to arrive there. It wasn’t a difficult drive, it was just the traffic that made it hard to get there. It didn’t take long to get there this time which was a nice change. I walked up to the door and before I even knocked my dad was at the door. He put me in one of his bear hugs, it had been awhile since I have seen them and it’s nice to come round once more. This time we were just going for tea round theirs instead. My mum was on the sofa watching the TV and soon got up to greet us and put us in another bear hug. 

Since leaving university, my parents had become quite the travellers so it became rare for them to even be in Japan, so when they're here we see them as much as we can. My dad had got a new job after being made redundant only this time the job had a lot of travelling involved and as my mum was a person who worked from home instead of being in an office, she tagged along with him. She would come back when she needed to, but those moments are very rare.

As we were drinking our drinks and talking, I said” We have a surprise for the both of you.”

The both looked at one another as I gave the envelope to my mum, she opened it and saw the picture. She squealed in excitement for having her first grandchild, my dad had a small smile on his face and turned to us and said” Congratulations, to the both of you.”

My mum said” I was wondering when you would be having a child, I was hoping it would be soon as we’re not going to be here forever.”

I reply” You’re only fifty two.”

“ You never know.”

“ Why are we talking about death right now?”

“ It was part of the conversation.”

I shook my head from what she was saying, I felt a smile go on my face as I was glad all the family had reacted well to the news. I was worried about my dad’s reaction, but I know as long as I was happy he would be, that’s the kind of person he is.


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks had gone by and the pregnancy was moving along smoothly, everything was going as it should be. I wouldn’t be showing yet as I was still the first trimester of my pregnancy and the baby was still only a fetus. Today I would be going to my doctor’s appointment, Kou had taken the day off to take me there and be with me in the appointment. I had warned him that it would be fine if he had to go practice, but he insisted that he should go especially since it was our first child and he didn’t want to miss any moments.

I was laying on the sofa waiting for the Alpha to come downstairs once more, I have noticed during pregnancy that I’ll have some days where I feel slightly more tired than usual, and I know it’s only going to get worse. It didn’t take long for the Alpha to come downstairs, he was busy gelling his hair as he usually does while I just need to brush mine and it’s fine. We were soon in the car on the way to our first proper doctor’s appointment. Once we arrived we walked over to reception and were soon sitting in the waiting area. The whole time we were walking about the place I noticed Kou’s arm constantly around my waist. I had heard before that Alphas can get very protective over their mates when pregnant, it’s worse when it’s their first pup especially. Hopefully his protectiveness won’t be too extreme, as long as I can handle it, everything should be fine.

My name was called out and I walked into the quaint room, we sat on a couple of chairs first and discussed more on pregnancy especially for male Omegas. The doctor says” Compared to male Omegas like yourself Mr Akaashi, they usually have a shorter pregnancy. Your birth date could be between you being in the seventh or eighth month of pregnancy. When giving birth will not be easy either, we always recommend a c-section however, if you feel giving birth naturally that is perfectly fine.”

Kou asks” Is there more risk of his health declining if he gives birth naturally?”

The doctor shakes her head and says” No, not at all, but compared to the females, it is much more painful and there is only so much painkiller we can give and most of the time, epidural does not do much for males. It’s really up to your husband.”

I ask” Is there any risk with a c-section?”

At this point I was holding Kou’s hand tightly, I was nervous about whether or not I would make it through this pregnancy or not. I wanted to see our little creation, our little baby that we can call ours. She replies” With c-section as you know, it’s a surgery there are always risks with both I cannot say you are completely safe with both options because anything can happen. However, looking at your health record I see no high risks with you at the minute. I believe that you will be fine during the birth of your first born.”

“ Can I give birth naturally?”  
She nods and now that is in place, I hate surgeries. I don’t want to be in constant pain and know I have to wait for stitches to heal and stay in hospital any longer than I need to. After that discussion I got to lay down for the ultrasound. The gel is once again on my stomach and is cold as ever. The doctor moves the probe around and there we see our little baby once more, they had grown just a little bit more, but to me, it still kept my heart warm knowing that they are still there and growing as strong as ever.

We booked our next appointment in four weeks time where I would be twelve weeks, at the minute the appointments only needed to be every month to check up on our tiny joy. Then Kou and I went to Mcdonalds because I was hungry and wanted to eat something that was quick. He tried to joke around opting for a salad, but as it was a treat he got a big mac. We don’t usually do take out, we like to do home cooked meals. Kou isn’t one to be trusted in the kitchen all the time so it’s usually me doing the cooking however, Kou enjoys doing things such as laundry and cleaning around the house, I help out with those chores as well and the dynamic works well for us.

Once we were home we relaxed on the sofa watching the TV, it didn’t take me long to pass out on Kou’s chest and once I woke up it was late in the afternoon. I felt Kou stroking my hair still thinking I was asleep, I looked up slightly and saw the Alpha looking down at me slightly. I began to get up until arms went around my waist and Kou says” You need to relax, Keiji, let me take care of dinner.”

“ Kou, last time you did dinner, I had to get the fire extinguisher out.”

“ But I tried my best…”

“ You did, but let me take care of it, I can’t be resting all the time.

The Alpha began putting to which I resolved by kissing him the forehead and leaving the room for the kitchen. Once we had dinner, I went upstairs to open up my laptop and do some work. Kou came into the room asking” Ji, are you seriously working right now? It’s a day off, you should be relaxing.”

“ Kou, I’ve been relaxing for most of the day. I’m sure a little bit of work won’t harm me or the baby at all.”

He just rolls his eyes and lays in the bed with me as I work and puts his arms around my waist. He rests his head on my stomach and soon falls asleep, I put my work away and cuddle up with the Alpha as I fall asleep as well.


	8. Chapter 8

A couple of months had passed that put me at sixteen weeks, due to how a male pregnancy would be a little earlier compared to a female’s I was beginning to show significantly. My bump would be obvious when wearing button ups or slightly tight fitting shirts. Whenever I went to work I ended up wearing something more baggy to hide my pregnancy a bit. I still hadn’t officially told any of my co-workers despite the fact that I was in my second trimester, usually in the second means I should be safer from having a misscarriage. A misscargiage has always been on my mind, I can’t even fathom how I would react to such a things so instead I choose to keep my mind away from such things.   
Kou had gotten more protective with the pregnancy especially with the pup growing more and more everyday. He would constantly send me texts at work about how I was or he had even turned up to spend lunch with me, it was nice to spend time with him, but it can be overbearing sometimes. I like to spend lunch with my friends or alone sometimes, but I know I will get that soon enough once the pup is born.

It was a normal day at work, nothing special was going on, the morning sickness had subsided since the beginning of my pregnancy so I would feel slightly nauseous instead sometimes. As I was eating lunch at my desk whilst working I noticed out of the corner of my eye some people whispering around me, I wasn’t entirely sure what they were saying, but with their eyes looking at me, I could make my guesses. I got my phone out of my pocket to text Udai, who was not in the room with me at the time, asking what was going on. He just told me to go on twitter and that was when I saw the picture of Kou and I in the maternity ward for our appointment from yesterday. Attached to the picture was a news article confirming a pregnancy with Kou and I. I wasn’t worried that the pregnancy was out there, I was more concerned over who had spread this information to the press. I took my onigiris and phone to the bathroom, I then just sat on the toilet eating. I hated the fact that no one could talk to me about the pregnancy instead they all just chose to look and whisper. The whole event was uncomfortable so it was easier to sit in here and just eat in silence. After eating I dialed Kou about the situation. He was trying to soothe me and find out who had taken the picture and where the information had come from. Even though I was only talking to him on the phone, you could feel the anger radiating from him as all he wanted to do was keep this private, but you can’t do that when you’re a sports star.

I ended up leaving the bathroom and went to sit at my desk once more, I chose to put headphones on as I worked so the whispers would go away. I hated hearing the whistling sound and the talk about a pregnancy. A couple of hours went by and Udai came in, he sat at his desk opposite me and was the first co-worker to congratulate me on my pregnancy. It felt nice to have someone acknowledge it and be happy for me in person. Only close family and friends knew about the pregnancy, I wanted to keep it that way, but it seems now the whole world knows.

As the day progressed I got a text from Kou saying he would pick me up from work, I packed my things up and waved goodbye to Udai. I waited in reception as that seemed to be the quietest and safest place from the talk. Kou soon made it, we walked home together with some people giving us stares. In the end he got a taxi to take us home, when we made it home I went upstairs to the nest almost immediately. I wanted some feeling of comfort and safety, the nest was perfect for that. A couple of hours went by, Kou walked into the bedroom where the nest was and said” Our parents are coming over, if that’s alright with you.”

“ That’s fine, just tell them I’ll be here.”

He nodded and left me to my own devices, as I laid there I got my phone out and looked at our recent ultrasound picture. Our baby was developing healthily, it was so beautiful to see such a wonder. I couldn’t wait for the day that we would get to know what gender our little pup would be, it was exciting knowing our little one will be in our arms in a few months' time. I was still a little worried about childbirth and its complications, but if I can hold our child that’s enough for me.  
It seemed a few hours had gone by as I heard a knock at the door and saw my mum and dad there, I allowed them into the nest to which they cuddled me. It reminded me of the times when I was younger and they would hug me until I fell asleep as I used to be terrified of thunderstorms. I used to hide under the bed crying and waiting for the storm to pass over. My parents would hear my sobs and come upstairs, my mum would pull me out from under the bed. We would then lay on the soft, warm bed together with me in their arms. This moment reminded me of that, I missed being in their arms. It would never matter how old I am, being in their arms felt comforting and safe just like how Kou makes me feel now. Some time went by and we all walked downstairs, I had a blanket around me from the nest to give me some sense of safety. Kou got up and walked over to me, my parents passed me over to him where I nuzzled my face into his nest. Hanako interrupts us by saying” Shiro has been helping with the search of the person who got the information about your pregnancy, apparently some nurse couldn’t keep their mouth shut.”

You feel the angry pheromones from Hanako, but I knew they were fine as she was not angry at any of us instead the press. I reply” It’s fine, at some point everyone was going to know. It was just uncomfortable with the amount of people whispering about it, we were lucky that no paparazzi approached us about it.”

They all nodded in agreement, after some talk the parents all left, Kou and I stayed upstairs for the evening in the nest. When I looked online at the article, most people seemed happy for us and it was difficult to find hate comments. There was the odd one, but it was mostly something against me being a Omega. I ignored comments like that if I was younger it may have affected me, but I’m older now and just know that’s some either asking for attention or being ignorant to the world.


	9. Chapter 9

It has been a few months since the incident of everyone finding out, my pregnancy was moving quickly now. I was now in my final trimester at 29 weeks, despite the scans we had our baby was never the right way to know the gender so it would be surprising as to what we would have. Today however, Kou and I would be decorating the room for our pup, Kou wanted to do this since the beginning but I had to hold him back from doing so.

We had bought a cot, a baby changing station, a rocking chair to be in the corner of the room and many stuffed toys, mainly owls. For Kou’s birthday which was a couple of weeks ago, Hanako made a stuffed great horned owl which he quickly designated to the baby. The thing was quite big, so god knows how long it took, but the thing was incredible. 

I was sitting in the living room while Kou was upstairs working out how to build a cot. I had called my parents and Kuroo over to help the Alpha with what he needed. As my pregnancy would be a lot quicker, I was already quite heavily pregnant with our baby being born in possibly just over a month. I wouldn’t be much help to him with my ankles constantly swelling and my feet in pain. A knock came to the door, I soon pulled myself up to answer the door and saw Kuroo, Kenma and both of my parents. Kuroo and my dad soon went upstairs to go help Kou, who I could hear whining about how the instructions made no sense and were an entirely different language. My mum went to go make some drinks, I offered to help to which she simply put a hand up to stop me. Kenma asked” How’s the pregnancy coming along?”

“ As smoothly as it can be, my feet and ankle are in pain all the time, I need to pee constantly, nothing I like ever fits, I always have the worst cravings. I can’t wait to give birth already.”

Kenma remarks sarcastically” So you’re enjoying the pregnancy.”

“ Funny.”

After the quick conversation with Kenma and my mum after the drinks were brought out, I decided to go check on the Alphas upstairs. I looked to see that the cot was made, they were nearly done with the baby changing station table. Kou looked up quickly and got up, abandoning the men to embrace me, he said” What’re you doing up here, Ji?”

“ I just wanted to check on how you were all doing.”

“ We’re doing great!”

Kuroo interrupts” Don’t act like you’ve done most of the work, Bokuto. It’s been mostly Hiro and me, while you’ve just hammered a couple of nails!”

“ That’s still doing some work, Kuroo!!”

I laugh at the interaction between the two as my dad rolls his eyes while the two bicker, he then says” Keiji, why don't you relax some more and we’ll join you three downstairs soon?”

I nod and kiss Kou on the cheek then walk down the stairs, to where my mum asks” How are they doing?”

“ They’re getting there, Kou is doing as little work as possible.”

A couple of more hours came by and the three Alphas came downstairs, all looked slightly exhausted from the work. Kou sat by me cuddling me, I held him close to me as I felt him beginning to scent mark me.

The next day we began to paint some little decorations on the wall, we kept the walls white that we had painted a month before. I painted some rainbow bunting that would be on the wall next to the cot, when our little one would be born we could maybe paint their name on it. Kou was busy painting multiple owls all over the room, it seems our child may love owls as much as their dad does. I painted a couple of rainbows, to a designer the whole room probably looked like a disaster but to us it looked beautiful. Both of our personalities are all over the room with the obvious baby theme with it. We then placed the stuffed toys on the shelves we managed to get on ourselves, my dad did check it and said it was fine. There were many owls and bears about, I had managed to obtain some other animals like cat toys and dogs, even a couple of pandas and flamingos. The room was soon complete with the multiple decorations scattered about the place, my feet were in immense pain and which led me to sitting on the rocking chair for the first time. Kou knelt in front of me and put his hand on my stomach and began rubbing circles, our little pup kicked at the interaction with their dad. The kicks can be a little painful, but the pain subsides when you know it’s your little one communicating.

Kou helped me up and we had dinner soon enough, which Kou cooked. Kou had begun learning to cook more as standing up for long periods began to get increasingly painful. We had a curry which was nice and with how late it had gotten we soon headed to bed.

Sleeping is never comfortable with the amount of positions you have to turn till you can get comfy and then you always get up in the night to take a piss and back to bed to do it all over again. I thought it was going to be one of those nights, I had gone to the position that seemed the comfiest. I soon woke up, I thought it was the urge to pee that was until I felt some sort of dampness underneath me.

My water had broke.


	10. Chapter 10

The panic hadn’t settled in immediately, I slowly pushed myself to sit up against the headboard of the bed, Kou was still fast asleep and snoring away. There was no pain just yet, I could only assume that my water has only broke just now. I hadn’t felt any contractions all day, there was no warning, the day was normal, my mind could not fathom why there was no sign. I couldn’t let that worry me too much, I decided to get up and change my trousers first. When I ended up having to go to the hospital, I wanted to look semi presentable however, as soon as I stood up that was when the first mild contraction had hit me. I held the pain in as I didn’t want Kou to wake up just yet, I had to stay calm. Once the contraction had passed, I managed to let out the breath I was holding and that was when Kou woke up. He looked over to where I was sitting on the edge of the bed now, he crawled over to where I was and placed his arms around my stomach. He asked” Ji, are you okay? The bed is a little damp.”

I looked to Kou, my eyes had begun watering with the contractions that were hitting me at a slow pace. I’ve never been great with pain, when I was young and just fell over on the carpeted floor I would cry immediately. These contractions were not what I thought they were going to be, I was always told at first they would be something I can endure until the real show began, but that was the complete opposite of what I was experiencing. I looked to Kou, and reached for his hand which he took, I said” Kou, my water broke. We need to go.”

His eyes had widened at my statement, he never let go of my hand as he made his way across the bed to where I was seated. He knelt down to me and said” Stay here while I go and get the hospital bag prepared, do you need me to call your parents or mine at all?”

“ You call them once we’re at the hospital, I just want to get there first.”

He nodded to my reply and began to run around the house, another contraction appeared as he ran around the house gathering the items. My hands instinctively went around my stomach as this particular contraction seemed to be hitting me harder than the first one. The tears that were at first resting on the edges of my eyes, had now descended down my face as I weeped due to the pain. After some time, the contraction went away and Kou had entered the room with the hospital bag. He passed me some trousers to change into which took some help with the pain that was soaring within me. He then helped me put a navy blue nightgown that my mum and dad had gifted me from last christmas. The nightgown was so soft and I made sure it always had their scent on so I felt some closeness and comfort with them. Kou then put a coat on me to keep me warm from the autumn weather of october. As we were in the car driving to the hospital which was over half an hour away, I asked Kou” Can you pass me your phone?”

He took it out of his pocket and handed it to me, I searched through the contacts to find my dad’s phone number first. I pressed the contact and put the phone to my ear, he took a few seconds for an answer to be heard. I then heard the tired voice of my dad saying” Hello? Koutarou, why are you calling me at 2:42 in the morning..?”

“ Dad, it’s Keiji. We’re going to the hospital right now as my water has br--”

In the middle of my sentence I felt another pain of a contraction hitting me, the contraction seemed to wake my dad up more as he replies” Ok, Keiji, I’ll wake your mother up and we’ll tell the Bokuto’s. We’ll meet you at the hospital, ok? Be strong, alright?”

“ Ok, I’ll see you t-there.”

I soon hung up and gave Kou his phone back, once the phone was back in his pocket I felt his hand wrap around my own. I squeezed it as if it were a stress ball to relieve the pain from the contractions, the tears had never ceased as the pain only seemed to get worse and worse the more we travelled. I turned my head to look out of the window, the sky had turned more grey with the clouds covering the once beautiful night sky. The rain tapped the window quietly as it flooded down with the tears from the sky. I put my hand on the window feeling the coolness of it, that feeling distracted me from the pain in my stomach which was nice for a while. 

Once we arrived at the hospital, Kou helped me out and pulled my hoodie over my head quickly. He flung the hospital bag onto his shoulder, and scooped me up into his arms in a bridal carry as he locked the doors of the car and ran towards the entrance of the hospital. As he ran towards the hospital, I put my head into his neck inhaling the scent of my Alpha to give me some comfort. When we made it towards the entrance of the hospital, I soon felt the warmth of the indoors and relaxed with that warmth keeping my face in his neck as I whimpered from the pain. I heard Kou speak to the receptionist” Can you please get us some help? My husband's water has just broke.”

I couldn’t see any action that the receptionist was performing in that interaction, but when I felt myself be placed in a wheelchair. I could only assume she quickly got help from the staff, as I was being wheeled to the maternity ward for male Omega’s. I looked to the side to see Kou holding my hand as we made our way there, I then looked up to see the bright lights of the hospital. It was strange to think that long ago it was just us and our simple lives in that small home of ours, spending time with one another and never thinking about the future fully. With this change, I can see some more fun adventures for us in the future with our little pup that just wants to say hello to its parents.

We were soon in a room of our own, the nervousness of giving birth with all the pain had gone away as I felt the excitement of getting to see our pup so soon. But, like anything once I had laid down on the bed another contraction hit me. This time I screamed out in pain, this one had topped the rest with the pain level. The pain seemed to just want to stay there, while I would rather it would go away just for a bit longer. The midwife came in not long after and said hello to the both of us, she checked me over and made sure everything was going smoothly. She then went to see how dilated I was, her eyes had widened slightly and she said” Akaashi-san, you seem to be at six centimeters already. However, we do need you at ten to be ready to say hello to your little one. I’ll be back in a bit to check again and see if you’re ready.”

“ Ok, thank you.”

Once she left, the parents all came running in with Konoha, Kenma and Suga who had also been notified of my joyous experience. The emotions had come so mixed with excitement, nervousness and fear over what the birth would be like, as I knew the pain would only increase, that was what put fear in me. Everyone was asking questions about how I was doing, how much pain I was in etc. but I couldn’t really think of many answers as all I was doing was trying to distract myself from the pain of the contractions that seemed to come quicker and quicker with more and more pain. My mum had to quiet everyone down as she could see my face just doing everything to distract myself from the pain, she sat on the bedside and allowed me to put my face into her neck allowing me to inhale her scent. It was comforting to inhale her scent which calmed me and put me at ease with everything that was going on around me. As everything had felt calm another contraction had hit, I began sobbing into her neck as all I could feel was the pain. She wrapped her arms around me, she rubbed circles on my back comforting me as the pain would never subside.

The midwife came in once more to check how dilated I was, she said” You’re nearly there, eight centimeters.”

When she left for the second time, I decided to get up and walk around the room for a bit so I wouldn’t think about the pain too much. Konoha and Suga were at my sides holding my hands as we walked around the room, we talked about anything to be honest. The main topic being about food and how cute an onigiri plush would be, Suga said he would hunt for one and give it to me when he finds one. Hanako soon said” If you want, I can make an onigiri plush if you want. You can have it for your birthday in december.”

“ Won’t that be a lot of work in less than a month?”

“ Of course not! Onigir’s are very simple to make in plush form, I will make a giant one just for you so I can challenge myself.”

“ Thank you, Hanako.”

She just smiled at me and that was when another contraction appeared, the whole distracting myself from the pain seemed to not work. As I laid in the bed cuddled up to Kou, as the pain seemed to never end. I had been offered gas, but I was worried about getting sick with it, so I decided not to take it. An option which I now regret. The midwife came in for the third time and checked how dilated I was, she looked up with a smile and said” Akaashi-san, we’re ready.”  
I looked up to Kou who had a big smile on his face, nurses and a doctor came into the room to prepare for the birth. Everyone was in the room with me, it felt uncomfortable knowing some people are going to see parts I would really rather anyone not see, but that’s the joys of giving birth.

My mum and Kou were at my side as we waited for the call for the first push, the midwife looked up and said” We’re ready for you to push now, Akaashi-san.”

Once I had the allowance to push, the thing I have wanted to do for so long, it didn’t take me long to take it. I pushed with all my might as I screamed with the pain of my baby finding its way to the light, after the first push I was already completely out of breath. The nurse in the room said” You’re doing so well, Akaashi-san, we just need a few more!”

I nodded and squeezed the hands of Kou and mum with all my might as I went to push once more, the midwife says” We’re starting to see the head more, a couple more pushes and we’ll have a head!”

I went to push again and again after that, sweat was rolling down my face from the pain of having to do this. All of this was painful, I soon screamed” This is the last time, I am getting pregnant!”

Everyone in the room laughed at my comment, the nurse says” That’s what they all say and then we see them soon enough.”

“ I’ll be your first to not then…”

I felt the urge to push once more and that was when I hear” The head is out, we only need one more push, Akaashi-san.”

I nod and push once more, screaming at the top of my lungs over the pain that it was causing. I couldn’t think anymore, I just wanted this baby to be out of me for once. Then my mind of the pain went away as I heard the cries of my baby, they were so loud, but that was how I knew they were there. The midwife looked up and said” Congratulations, Akaashi-san and Bokuto-san! You have a healthy baby boy!”

I looked at Kou, my smile couldn’t get any wider as I said” We have a little boy, Kou, a son!”

He kissed me and said” Thank you, Keiji.”

I soon had to do the after birth which was just as painful as giving birth, but I was happy once it was over and done with. My son soon got to lay on my chest, I stroked his little head gently as he rested on my bare chest. I looked to Kou and asked” What should we call him?”

Kou says” I’ve always liked the name Sora, but it’s up to you, Ji.”

“ I like Sora, Bokuto Sora.”


	11. Chapter 11

Waking up I was once again welcomed with the slight light that came from the window, the light wasn’t bright as clouds were beginning to hide the sun as Autumn welcomed itself in. I had just woken up since giving birth and holding Sora. I never realised how tired I would be from giving birth, it didn’t help that we were up all morning with labour. I had gone to sleep about eight in the morning after holding Sora and seeing Kou hold him. As I looked to the side, I could see Kou was passed out on the chair next to me with a towel on his shoulder. He had been holding Sora for a while since he fell asleep while I rested. I looked to the other side and saw Sora fast asleep. Mine and Kou’s parents were still here while all of our friends had to go home for either work or to look after their kids. I sat up slightly to get more comfortable and wake up a bit more. I decided to stand up to go and check on Sora, although as I did that movement it seemed my legs were still slightly weak from the birth.

I looked behind me to see that Kou had begun stirring and he was soon wide awake, he rushed to my side and said” Keiji, the nurse and doctor said you need to rest.”

I nod and go to lay back in bed, I ask him” How is Sora?”

“ He’s still asleep.”

I smile and close my eyes, resting my head on the pillow. Kou holds my hand and raises it to his lips to kiss it. We then soon hear the whimpers of Sora waking up, and Kou goes over to hold Sora in his arms. Sora is then passed to me, I can see he has his dad’s bright golden eyes and my pitch black hair. I sat up more in the bed holding him near my neck so I could scent him. I was warned of this when we were at one of my appointments that I would be prone to scenting our pup more. Our parents who were passed out on the sofa were all beginning to wake up, the new grandmother’s all walked over and cooed over their new grandchild. It didn’t take long for the midwife to walk in and introduce us to breastfeeding. I was nervous about breastfeeding for the first time, but I knew I would rather breastfeed my child. It took a little bit of time to get Sora to get in a comfortable position so he could latch onto my nipple. However, once he did I quickly got used to him feeding off my breast. Once Sora was finished, he let out a tiny little yawn, Kou put the towel that was on his shoulder on mine so I could burp him gently. After some pats on the back he finally burped, which resulted in some milk going onto the towel. I passed him to Kou, he went to put him back in the cot to sleep.

The midwife says'' Akaashi-san, we should be able to discharge you by the end of the day. Everything seems to be going fine for you, I’ll bring the papers in a bit.”

“ Ok, thank you.”

She soon left, Kou walked over and laid by my side. I cuddled into him and saw he was updating his twitter with the news of Sora being safely born. Just as I was about to fall asleep, Suga and Konoha had entered the room. Konoha went to sit by my bed, he asked” How are you feeling?”

“ Exhausted, but I’m starting to feel better now.”

“ Enjoy it while it lasts, because soon enough you’ll be at home up at two am cradling your newborn.”

“ Don’t remind me.”

I looked over to see Sora had woken up, his big golden eyes were looking at Suga who was cooing at him. Suga looked over and asked” Is it alright for me to hold him?”

I nodded, I could feel Kou getting slightly tense from feeling overprotective over his newborn pup. I placed a hand on his leg to calm him, to remind him that Suga was trustworthy. I could see Suga was holding Sora as naturally as ever, Sora had slowly lifted a hand to the Omega’s cheek which I couldn’t help but find adorable. Suga soon came walking towards us, Konoha had moved to the chair while Suga sat on the bedside with Sora. Sora now had a little smile from recognising my scent, the scent of his mama. Suga passed him to me, Sora had begun to nuzzle his face into my neck. The smile on my face couldn’t have gotten any wider with how happy I was.

Eventually we could leave the hospital, I kept Sora close to me while Kou had his arm around me. We said goodbye to everyone and made it to the car. I made sure that the blanket we had brought for Sora was wrapped around him tightly. It was nice to see some of the clouds leaving the sky as the sun forced its way through with its shining rays of light. Once we made it home, I could see Sora was beginning to whimper. I guessed he was hungry. I sat on the sofa of the room while Koutarou went to put everything away and breast fed Sora. Kou came into the room and by that time Sora was finished, he passed me a towel so I could burp Sora without my clothes staining with vomit or excess milk. I then put him in his cot to sleep, I could feel the excitement of knowing this was a new stage in our life that we would get to enjoy.


	12. Chapter 12

A few months have gone by since Sora was born, Kou stayed at home and took time off from work for a couple of weeks to help take care of Sora. However, we still needed an income to come in and therefore Kou had to soon go back to volleyball while I stayed at home with Sora. I did miss my Alpha who would be gone early in the morning and return in the early hours of the evening. But, that did not mean I didn’t enjoy the time I had with Sora. I enjoyed playing with him, watching him grow and fearing every time he would crawl from one place to another. He would be next to me and then when I look again he is looking at the stairs. He started crawling at five months, he will be six in a few weeks.

The crawling began with the simple rocking back and forth on his own, it was adorable to watch especially when he had his little smile on his face which made me emotional. Soon enough at five months, he was crawling about the place and exploring everything he could. I couldn't be happier with my little baby that I can call my own now.

I thought everything would be happy and peaceful, that was until one day where I was simply scrolling on my phone while playing with Sora. My eyes darted to an article which made my hand with the little baby rattle freeze. My eyes widened at the headline wondering why such a thing had made an existence onto my screen. That was the title that Koutarou had been spotted multiple times with another unknown Omega, even I couldn’t recognise this person. They seemed to be quite pretty, a lot prettier than how I look, they had stunning blue eyes that could easily resemble the sky, their skin looked quite soft and their hair was at shoulder length and brown. I could feel the tears beginning to rest on my eyes, all sense had left my head as I read the article more and more how many times the two have been spotted together. The Omega had even been interviewed and talked about how great Kou was, and how well they’re getting along. Just as a tear descended down my cheek in betrayal, I felt a little body crawl onto my lap. The golden eyes were staring straight at me with his growing black hair on top. I just picked up Sora laying down on the floor with him on my chest as wept quietly.

A couple of hours went by, there was nothing from Kou, I had text him about the allegations, but it seemed he just left me on read and couldn’t be bothered to answer. It seemed that it was all becoming true and he wouldn’t be completely honest with me. I ended up messaging Konoha, Kenma and Suga about the situation that had made my heart slowly shatter in utter betrayal of him doing this. 

For a while, due to pregnancy, I had more body insecurities than I did before, I was well aware I was not as fit as I was compared to my teens, but I accepted that was how my body would be. Since pregnancy, stretch marks had appeared more and I had more fat on my stomach than I did previously. Everything about my body was something I couldn’t look at, when getting changed I would grab the items I need and close my eyes as I change just so I couldn’t see the marks and fat anymore. Kou had reminded me that everything about me was still beautiful just like when we first met, he said the fat and stretch marks made me look even more beautiful. Now, I can’t help but doubt those words, with no clarification if this article is true or not, all I can believe now is that those words of love have been lies.

Once my friends had arrived, we all bundled in the nest with my arms still tightly around Sora. He could smell the sour scent of his mother, you could see when his eyes looked more sad than they usually do. I tried to do my best to mask the sadness, but when your heart is broken, what can you do?

The evening came by, I had slept throughout the afternoon after crying with loud sobs in my nest. Suga took it upon himself to look after Sora while I was in such a state. The loudness of the door echoed in my ears, as I soon raced out of the nest to see Kou with the big grin on his face as he saw Sora, but once he made eye contact with me that grin fell into a frown. He walked towards me as did I, that was when I slapped him across the face and screamed” WHY DIDN’T YOU ANSWER YOUR PHONE?! WHY HAVEN’T YOU SAID A WORD TO ME?! DID YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH THAT OMEGA?! TELL ME!!”

His eyes widened from my screams, he seemed lost into what I was saying. He asked” Keiji...I wanted to avoid this conversation.”

Suga saw that as a sign to leave as I looked at him, he took Sora with him upstairs to the nest where I would rather him not hear any of this. 

I asked Kou” What do you mean to avoid this conversation? It’s not hard to tell me the truth, it’s a yes or no answer. All I want to know is, did you cheat on me..?”

Kou went to put his hand on my cheek to which I slapped away and said” You don’t get to touch me until you tell me what happened?”

He looked at me and said” I never cheated on you…”

I sighed in relief, but that would soon be for nothing as he said” However, the person you call Omega, Himari, we did kiss for a second.”

“ So you did cheat, you accepted her kiss.”

He soon got aggressive and screamed” I NEVER ASKED TO BE KISSED BY HER!!”

“ BUT YOU STILL KISSED HER BACK, IT DOESN’T MATTER WHO DID IT FIRST?! WAS I EVER...ever, a thought? Did you even think about me once or how I would feel? Did you really think if I found out I would sweep it under the rug?”

He said” I never expected you to get this mad about once kiss.”

“ You still kissed her, it doesn’t matter how many times you do it, it is till betrayal no matter what you--”

I felt the sting on my cheek from the slap, my head had turned slightly and when I looked at Kou his eyes had widened in disbelief of what he had just done. I looked at him with tears now streaming down my face and said” I’m going to my parents for a while, I need to think. Sora will be coming with me.”

“ Sora is my son, he will stay here.”

“ I’m the one who held him for all those months, I’m the one who takes care of him everyday, I am his mother. He is coming with me whether you like it or not. It seems you have other priorities besides your own family, what gives you the right to say he should stay with you.”

I quickly left the room, I packed all of what Sora and I would need, Konoha and Kenma helped me pack while Suga held Sora as he slept in his arms. Konoha said he would take me to my parents while the other two go home. I never bothered saying goodbye to Kou, there was no point he would be too angry to even communicate anything to him.


	13. Chapter 13

The last time I looked out of the car window was when I was in labour, I felt the nervousness and excitement from getting to meet Sora. I was in pain but, I had my Alpha by my side who would support me throughout anything. This car ride was different, too different, the sky was full of dark clouds, a storm was coming, I would have to keep Sora by my side tonight as he cries whenever he hears thunder. Konoha kept his eyes on the road, but at times he would look at me, I could see this from the corner of my eye. I whispered quietly” Why didn’t he push her away?”

“ Because that Alpha is an idiot and never knows how to deal with his aggression. He makes mistakes a lot, and this seems to be one of them, because he loves you so much, Keiji.”

“ I’m not so sure anymore, it seems I have disappointed and angered him enough to the point where he would lay his hands on me.”

“ Keiji, don’t think about it too much, you could cause yourself to drop.”

I simply nod my head, I can’t push away the negativity, because all I can think in my mind is that I have done something wrong to upset him. I thought we were living this happy life, but maybe I was foolish to think that. I probably should have gone back to work earlier so he could take some time off as well to spend with Sora, instead of me hogging Sora to myself like a selfish idiot. 

There’s a pain in my heart, it feels like I am getting crushed more and more as I think about what I could have changed. I felt the sudden exhaustion, the darkness was entering my vision. It was late, I was probably tired from the lack of sleep as all I do all night is comfort my son while Kou sleeps. I always want to make sure he gets more rest than me as he has to work in the morning. Maybe I should have relaxed more, all of this is something I could have prevented and then maybe I would not feel so down. 

The exhaustion took over my mind and I could feel myself falling deeper and deeper into the darkness. There were some voices around as I went, I could hear my mum and dad’s voices along with Akinori’s, something about dropping. I soon felt myself go and I was stuck in the darkness. 

It was silent, the quietness was nice, I wanted it to stay that way. I didn’t want to hear any more voices. I wanted things to be peaceful, I wish Sora could join me and we could just cuddle up together. I can’t smell his scent in this darkness, I want his scent to know I am safe, but as I think more and more, I want my Alpha as well. I begin to curl in on myself as all I need is my family scents, no voices, just the smell of knowing I will be safe and okay.

I sniff and smell it, that familiar smell of my Alpha, it felt distant and there were some voices beginning to murge. I whimpered from hearing the noises, no one could probably hear my whimpers of wanting nothing more than silence. As the scent got stronger, I could feel my eyes begging to open and I would allow it.

The light was blinding, it was obviously morning or early afternoon judging by how the sun, my eyes squinted at the light, but that light was soon covered and a massive body was soon in my chest. As I inhaled the scent of this person, I knew it was Kou and that was when I began to cry and whimper once more. I went to apologise to him, before he pushed me away from his chest slightly, he held my face in his hands and said” Ji, please don’t apologise I should be the one who is sorry. I hurt you and caused you to drop from the pain, please let me make it up to you.”

I whispered as my throat was hurting from the crying” Please just don’t see that Omega, I don’t want to read another article where I find you have shown affection to her. I should be the only Omega you love, you kiss, you embrace, no one else.”

He rested his head on mine and said” Of course, Ji.”

We left our embrace and it was then that I noticed all the pheromones that were around us, I looked to see my parents who had protective pheromones around them. I asked” What happened? I can only remember falling asleep.”

My mum said” Keiji, you didn’t fall asleep you dropped. Your friend brought you round and explained everything, you had only just arrived here and dropped. You’ve been like this for a couple of days, you were very lucky as some Omegas never even come out of a drop.”

“ I’m so--”

Kou interrupted” No apologising, you dropped because of my actions, and I will do everything to make sure this does not happen ever again.”

I nod and stay in the embrace of my Alpha, I then panicked and asked” Where’s Sora?!”

I felt my instincts kick in as I began running around the house in search of my pup, I finally found him a get room with a make-shift cot. I relaxed once I saw him and took him into my arms, I felt my legs getting tired and slowly fell to the floor. I let him take in my scent knowing that his mama is ok. Koutarou entered the room and held me once more, and I felt safe once more in the comfort of my Alpha.


End file.
